


Coffee Beans and The French Alphabet

by SaintYeetus69



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ..probably, A cat dies, Breaking and Entering, Carl is kind of an asshole, Depression, Episode: s03e17 Suicidal Tendencies, Flashbacks, For both men, Gavin is nice boi, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Panic, Gay as hell, Hank is like a dad to both, I'll add more soon.., Jeffery is gavin's adoptive father, Leo's chill, M/M, Maybe Sumo kills one, Non-Sexual, Of course tho, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Probably two, Reed's father is absolutely fucking hell-worthy, Swearing, Trans Gavin Reed, Trauma, Two soft boi's pretending to be short brutes, a e s t h e t i c, a n g s t, angst for all, but still an ass, dont @ me, gay disasters all around, i need them to be angsty, maybe possibly, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintYeetus69/pseuds/SaintYeetus69
Summary: Gavin Reed. A detective within the Detroit Police Department. He lives alone, aside from his many cats, He's usually in his head a lot, though says he usually only ignores others, and he doesn't want to be alone anymore..Leo Manfred. The shadow of a famous painter and the son of an oblivious father.Fate designed for them to meet, but will they rip each other's throats out before a spark is ignited? Or is it love at first break-in?





	Coffee Beans and The French Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very poor writing and I do apologize. I only wish for it to be at least decently liked. And please suggest things if you'd like! That, and I'd love any and all constructive criticism! <3
> 
> Also, I'd like to add that more than several works, along with a few game concepts, helped me piece together this story! So technically, this isn't entirely mine, Although I did come up entirely with the ship on my on as well as the break-in and some other things!

December 12th, 2039

‘Twas a cold night in Detroit, Michigan. The snowfall that day had been brutal, making the temperature in Antarctica seem almost warm. It had been about two months after the Android Revolution, making the hostilities at their highest towards the machine, who were now dubbed to be people. Many stores and shops were going out of business, Humans by the thousands were losing their jobs each day across the States, and the Red Ice Epidemic was at its breaking point. Many people were drawn to the drug for comfort, reassurance, and to lose themselves in the world, as they said to be, already lost and gone from what it once was. Many had fallen victim to its hold as they became its users and dealers. One certain user, the name being Leo Manfred, was the son of a wealthy painter, and that was all he was ever known for, more or less. Sometimes less. It was at this time, eleven-thirty at night in the dead of winter was when he walked the streets, looking for some type of shelter as the usual snow began to come down as if it were a hurricane of cold air and snowflakes. And so he ran towards the closest house he could, fearing the chance that he could catch a cold or worse. He knocked harshly on the door, his hands shaking wildly, then he knocked against the window of the stranger’s home. Seeing as no one seemed to be awake, or rather inside at all, he resorted to the only means he knew of entering a home without asking to. Violence. He looked around for any type of plant pot or anything hard to burst through the window with. He stopped for a moment, though, thinking that maybe this wasn’t the greatest idea in the world. But the hell with it. He’d rather break in and eliminate the risk of catching a cold to every staying out and freezing to death. And so, he grabbed a rock he found beside the house and threw it as hard as he could, all of his strength being used up for such an idiotic decision. ‘A surefire way to enter a house’, he thought to himself. He climbed into the house, despite the window being about a foot and a half taller than he was. He tried to avoid cutting himself on the broken glass, though he failed miserably as it tore through some of his clothing. 

The man looked around and observed his surroundings. The house seemed.. Bleak, to say the least. No color of personality seemed to show as the walls had been painted a dusty grey, the floors a dull wood, worn out by people constantly and supposedly walking on it constantly, and the ceiling being made of a clean and decent white paint, though with some soft shades of grey as well. The person who owned the house apparently hadn’t wanted a splash of color describing who they were. Hell! Who in their right mind would keep everything so bland and ordinary? He’d have to meet this mystery person soon, but as of right now, he grabbed the small blanket that was laid out on the couch, as if it would be especially for him, and he curled up on the fabric. He faced the material of the furniture and sighed as he drifted off into a light sleep. 

December 13th, 2039

The day started out like no other for Detective Gavin Reed. He sluggishly rose from his bed, his eyes being burned as he quickly stared at his phone with the brightness high enough to combat the sun’s power. He groaned internally. God how he hated days like these; His cats on the floor, not bothering to greet their human from his sleep, the old, rustic air conditioner in the corner of his room not working, as it usually would every other night, and the awful feeling of dreadfulness that started within his gut and crawled up through his throat when he had to work. Sure, the job he had given him comfort so he hadn’t been alone, though had he not been such a prick to others, it could’ve made the job a whole lot better. And so he stood and changed into his uniform, making sure to also hide it partially with his grey leather jacket. He walked out and the first odd thing he noticed was that the blanket on the couch he kept for keeping the cat hair away had been missing supposedly. ‘Maybe one of the cats finally ripped the old thing off..’ He told himself as he made his way towards the kitchen to make himself some coffee. The second abnormality occurred once he heard a soft sound coming from the couch. He hadn’t cared for it, though, as it may have come from one of his several cats. He turned after the coffee was done and he had poured some sweetened creamer into said drink. He remembered when Connor, after the jackass of an Android deviated, went to fetch Reed a coffee and asked if he liked it as black as his soul. He chuckled softly at the thought as he drank a bit and faced the living room. He nearly choked and hacked himself to death once his eyes glossed across a figure lying down on his cat hair stricken couch. He reached for his service pistol and slowly, but surely, made his way towards the rather violent intruder, now also realizing that a window was broken with a rock. He poked the gun against the male’s forehead, his own heart racing and thrusting itself against his ribcage. 

The male blinked his eyes open slowly and froze as he stared down the barrel of the pistol in front of him, his heart apparently immediately shaking him awake. He spoke out, his chest heaving with panic and anxiety. Surely, this man couldn’t really have thought that the house had been abandoned? “Ne me blesse pas s'il te plaît! Je suis seulement venu à l'abri du froid! Je n'avais pas le choix!” The detective cocked his head to the side. He could pick out that it, the language, had been french and that the man had apologized, but for what? And why had he been inside his house? Gavon sneered. “State your name and maybe explain why the hell you’re in my house?” The stranger mumbled soft french words, pleading for his life. Gavin lowered the gun and he let out a gruff sigh. “I ain’t gonna shoot you if you tell me why you’re here. Oh, and in English.” He huffed. The other male took a shaky breath as he gripped the blanket in his grasp, his knuckles going white. “I-.. I.. was looking for shelter.. from the cold..” He said softly. Gavin sighed softly in slight understanding, though he kept in mind how he broke in and hadn’t checked if anyone else was within the household. “Well, I could arrest you for breaking and entering, and possibly theft cause you’re using the blanket.” He added jokingly. Gavin smirked to himself, making sure the pistol in his hand was still clear and visible. The opposite male tensed a bit. Leo, however, relaxed only slightly due to the detective’s joke. Gavin noticed this and he chuckled a bit. “What? Somethin’ funny, Mr.Manfred?” He cooed. Leo tensed up again, his muscles tightening and squeezing together. “I-.. You-” “Yeah, I know who you are, dumbass. Next time think twice about damaging an Android belonging to your father, a nation-wide known artist.” Gavin sneered, a shit-eating smirk marking his lips. Leo decided that instead of any more talking, he started to look towards the door. He waited a moment as he looked to Gavin’s gun. Maybe he could outrun the slightly taller male? He moved his legs a bit before leaping off the couch and making a dash for the front door. Gavin, however, had been quick on his feet and tackled the younger man. He grunted a bit as Leo shifted under his weight. “Get off of me!” Leo shouted, his heart feeling as if it would explode. He felt as if he should be fearing for his life, though.. He felt safety from underneath the detective. He relaxed a bit, but still noting that he was the bad guy in this situation. Gavin huffed as he grabbed Leo’s arms and picked him up. His strength made up for his shortness, which he was glad of. He decided to take it easy on the younger male, however, letting Manfred sit on the couch as he stood. “So, Are you gonna stay still and listen to what I have to say before I gotta get my killer cats out?” He growled, half-telling the truth. Leo smiled a bit, ignoring the obvious threat. “You.. have cats?” He asked in the softest tone. Gavin put his gun away at this and he frowned. “Yeah, what of it?” Leo’s voice fell as he looked down a bit, flinching at Gavin’s tone. “I.. I like cats.. They’re.. Nice..” He muttered under his breath. Gavin felt a bit.. Off? Maybe even a bit.. Warm.. “I have six if you’d like to see them?” He spoke in a calm tone now as if the man in his house had been a guest. Leo nodded vigorously, his hands clasping together in a gentle clap. Gavin nodded a bit. “Uh, yeah.. So.. Follow me. Oh, and if you steal any money or anything for that matter, I won’t be as nice and you’ll wish you hadn’t come at all.” He threatened, his hand resting on his service pistol. Leo nodded and stood. “Wouldn’t dream of it, detective.” Gavin then nodded a bit and walked off into his room. There on his bed, as he had stated, lie six cats. Two black, three hairless, and one being an incredibly large cat. 

He resumed telling the names of each cat, both black cats being named Vintage and Vanta. Vintage had white spots as if he was an old vintage movie, Vanta was completely black. Elijah, Fatso, and Stix were the three Hairless cats. The biggest, obviously, was fatso, The smallest was Stix, and Elijah seemed to be the middle of the two. The last one, the largest one, had been a white ragdoll by the name of Frost. He seemed to be especially attached to the large cat, enjoying its softness and how affectionate it was. Leo only stood awkwardly in the doorway as he looked over the animals. “You can come in, they won’t bite.. Probably.. I might though.” He joked as he brushed his hand through the large ragdoll’s fur. Leo nodded a bit and walked in, immediately walking towards Vanta and Elijah, who sat side by side in the corner. Gavin huffed softly to himself. He knew he’d be late-of course, he hadn’t cared-and he knew that he shouldn’t have been this nice to a man who had broken into his house, but the man was so alluring.. So.. interesting.. “..Are you hungry, dude?” He asked, mentally cursing himself for this rare amount of affection being directed towards another human being. Leo turned and seemed a bit surprised by the question, though he answered it, albeit lying in the process. “I’m not hungry, thank you anyways.” As he spoke, however, his stomach had betrayed him and it cried out at the thought of food entering it. Leo winced quietly and he wrapped one arm around himself. Gavin rolled his eyes. “Do you want cereal, a pop-tart, milk, what?” Leo pouted in defeat, which caused Gavin’s cheeks to flare up. Why had they done this, he asked himself mentally. He then shook it off and stood straight, albeit his shoulders hunched a bit. Leo huffed. “..A pop-tart and milk, I guess. Please.” He muttered, the look of defeat spreading over his figure. Gavin then chuckled a bit as he left the room. “Remember, Touch anything and you’ll be sorry.” He hummed to Leo in a musical tune as he walked out. Leo thought for a moment, his eyes wandering around the room he was stationed within. 

He stood, his curiosity becoming too much for his head to handle. He walked over towards a dresser and looked at the top of it before his intentions grew too dire. He noticed a hefty wallet, possibly filled with cash. He then thought to himself. ‘The detective wouldn’t mind, right?..’ He reached towards it and took it into his hands. ‘He.. didn’t arrest me though.. Maybe I shouldn’t.. Then again..’ He trailed on in his mind, thinking of the pros and cons of stealing the cash. He took a hefty risk and slowly began to take about a hundred bucks out of the wallet. Just as he did so, however, Gavin walked in with his pop-tarts and a small glass of milk. Gavin frowned. “Ahem.” He snarled. Leo gasped and jumped, his eyes shrinking in shock as he stared back to the detective. “Gavin- I- Th-The- Your-” “Save it. How much did you plan on stealing?” He growled. Leo took a step back, hands shaking a bit now. He then spoke just barely above a whisper. “..A hundred.” Gavin sighed as he walked forwards, set down the contents within his grasp down on the dresser and snatched the cash out of Leo’s hand. “I’ll give you fifty, Alright? No more, No less.” He said with an annoyed expression. A heavy feeling of annoyance seemed to cover the detective’s expression. Leo had noticed this. “Steal something else and I won’t hesitate to shoot both your kneecaps in.” He said with a playful grin, though his tone suggested otherwise.. Leo nodded. “Yes, sir.” He mumbled. “Oh shut it and eat your tart.” Gavin rolled his eyes and he threw himself onto his bed, bouncing a bit before it settled and he looked to Leo. “You wanna come to the precinct with me? I don’t exactly trust you on your own, Manfred.” Leo, with his heart still stuck in his throat, nodded slightly. “Yeah, sure. What’ll I do though?” He asked with curiosity, his head tilting slightly as if he were a dog hearing some new sound. Gavin thought for a moment. “Well, you could always just sit in a cell with an Android watching over you. That, or if Chris, someone who sits across me in the station, isn’t there, you could sit across from me and play a game on my phone or something..” He led on, cocking his head to the side as he thought to himself. Leo nodded a bit. “I’ll sit in the other guy’s seat if that’s really fine?” Gavin nodded. “I suggested it, dipshit.” He chuckled. 

This was when Gavin stretched a bit on the bed. He seemed to act as if he were a cat, violently scratching his ear after sitting upright. He took in and let out a deep puff of breath before talking. “Alright.. Get your shit or whatever you brought to barge into my home with, We’re leaving.” The detective stood and fixed his hair, a few pieces of it hanging loose, though he seemed not to mind. He then straightened his back and walked towards the door. “Get a move on!” He shouted, feeling irritated at the other male, who was as still as a statue. However, at this shout, he flinched and quickly followed Gavin silently. The two of them left the house and got into a vehicle after Reed had to fetch his now cold coffee and his phone. Gavin then opened the driver’s door and he sat in the car, waiting a moment for Leo to do the same. Once the other male did so, he started the engine and drove off towards the station. Leo turned and observed the contents within the car from where he sat. There were empty containers of which coffee was once stored, four air fresheners in the very back, hanging from the wall, and cat hair covered almost every seat in the car. Maybe Gavin let the cats into his car often? Or.. Maybe he just allows them to rub against him and brings the hairs into the car on his own account. Whatever the case may be, his seat had been the worst. Leo had smiled at the mental image he came up with Gavin covered with cats on his bed and about several cups of coffee surrounding his nightstand. The detective switched on the disk player within his car rather than his radio. “Why not turn the radio on?” Leo asked curiously, unsure of the choice that Gavin had made. Gavin shrugged and he smiled slightly as the music came on. It was most definitely old as the band playing hadn’t made any songs in these recent years. Leo had identified it as AJR. The first song that came on had been ‘Dear Winter’, a personal favorite of his own. “..I like the music they used to make. Always calms me.” Gavin finally said, his head bobbing only slightly to the beat of the music. He, much to Leo’s surprise, sang just under a whisper. His voice was low, though smooth with a hint of roughness in the very back of his throat. Leo smiled warmly at this new sensation being delivered to his ears, a smile quickly being placed onto the shorter male’s lips. He hesitated before speaking once the song ended, Gavin smiling only slightly now. However, he decided to keep quiet as to not frighten or annoy Gavin.

It was about forty-some minutes when the two of them arrived at the station. Gavin waited a moment before shutting the car off and getting out. Leo followed briskly, his eyes trailing up and down the area as he nervously fiddled with his hands. Precincts always gave him anxiety whether it be that he had been a Red Ice user or some other reason. He then came out of his little zone as he looked towards Gavin, who had been calling his name from the top of the doorway leading into the station. Leo huffed and walked towards Gavin, his hands stuffed into his pants’ pockets. The two of them walked into the precinct and Gavin clocked in before motioning for Leo to follow him. Leo did so, curiously looking around the area he’d have to stay in for God knows how long. Gavin looked over towards the seat where Chris Miller would’ve sat, noticing how barren it seemed. Gavin smirked a bit. ‘Great, now he won’t be up my ass the entire day..’ The detective motioned for Leo to go and sit in the chair as he hopped into his own, huffing in mild annoyance. Tina Chen, a friend of his (more or less) had been staring at the two of them ever since they arrived. He flipped her off, which caused Chen to chuckle and get back to work. Gavin turned to Leo, who sat nervously in the chair. “You can play games or whatever on my phone, Alright? Just don’t mess with the work or anything else on it or I’m gonna have to get real pissed, got it?” He mumbled that last part, though with a small frown. Gavin turned back to his front screen before throwing his legs over the desk and leaning back, his face going blank he started to work after leaning over to hand Leo his phone. Leo began to play a game Reed had already had on his phone, a decently old one by the name of Cat Bird. A separate one, he thought, suggested it had been about a Cat Condo, hence the name of the game. He started to wonder if the Captain had known of his arrival with Reed. He turned to face the tall male in the glass room. He seemed.. Intimidating, to say the least. The tall brute of a man wore a gentle blue dress shirt along with black slacks. He continued staring before the Captain turned his own head, meeting the curious glance of Leo’s eyes. Fowler raised a brow and narrowed his eyes, though he continued working on what he needed to be done instead of being bothered by the supposed intruder brought by, as he assumed, Reed. 

As the day passed rather slowly, Leo growing rather bored after an hour or so, he turned to Gavin to entertain himself. “Hey, Gav. Gavin. Gaaaav.” He led on, The detective turned, his eyes burning with irritation. “Do you mind?” He huffed, though his voice was now dull and bland. Leo huffed as he leaned back in the chair he sat in. “Oh come on, this is boring! Can’t we go see a gruesome murder or something actually entertainable?” He whined. Gavin sighed deeply. “Definitely, absolutely, 100% No. Look, You’re only here because I don’t trust you to be alone at my place so just shut your damn fucking mouth and keep quiet over there.” He seethed. Leo shrunk in his seat, his shoulders and entire body now tense. Gavin noticed this as he lowered his voice and his tone a bit now. “Look, we’ll be out in an hour or so. If I could suggest taking you to a homicide, possibly Fowler would let you go with. But only if he’s feeling generous today, Got it?” Leo nodded, looking over towards the Captain’s office. Leo stood after Gavin motioned him to do so, now following the Detective to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> hAh, y'all get a cliffhanger-
> 
> I do hope that you enjoyed this first chapter and these will be pushed out once every week.. possibly? High school doesn't do well against my time management for writing these types of things. Have a lovely day! <3


End file.
